


Arja's First Day of School

by starrynightwrt



Series: Arja Hamdan-Zulham [1]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I'll probably need to rewrite it, M/M, and it's rushed, but i just can't wait to write about this three, diabetes warning, ghani and ganda have a daughter, it's kinda cringy, not advised for those with history if high blood sugar count, sorry once again for the bad writing, they're cute whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightwrt/pseuds/starrynightwrt
Summary: Arja (read; Arya) Hamdan-Zulham goes to school for the first time. The chaotic mess of Hamdan-Zulham household on Arja's first day. Yeah, that's basically it.Bear with me, this is cringy.





	Arja's First Day of School

_ **Clank!** _

A loud succession of sounds coming from the kitchen woke Ghazul up from a brief daydream. He was squatting by the bathtub, running his hands through his daughter hair, massaging her scalp slowly. Ghazul frantically got up, running out of the bathroom, to the top of the stairs, fingers still laced with strawberry shampoo, he tried to have a peek of what was going on downstairs.

"Ganda! Suara apa itu tadi?"

"B-bukan apa-apa," Ganda stuttered, picking up the pots and pans from the floor.

Ghazul chuckled before going back inside to find Arja, his daughter, huffing soft air on the surface of the bubble bath til few bubbles flew into the air, she then giggled. This put a smile on Ghazul face. He resumed his previous position, grabbing the shower head before running the warm water through her hair.

"Loh, jangan dibilas dulu," Arja protested, "Arja masih mau main."

"Mainnya nanti lagi," he said in his most comforting voice, trying to keep his daughter from throwing a temper tantrum, "sekarang Arja siap-siap sekolah dulu, ya?"

Arja agreed. 

After making sure that he cleaned all the soap and shampoo from Arja's top to toe, he picked her up, and sat her down next to the now-draining bathtub. Ghazul turned around to pick up the towel from the hanger, he then looked back only to find Arja was no longer standing by the bathtub. This discovery was followed by the sound of Arja, maniacally laughing while running down the carpeted hallway, still dripping wet from the bath.

"Aduh, Arja!" Ghazul went after the little girl in frustration, "jangan lari-lari dong, becek semua ini."

…

Meanwhile.

"Satu sendok teh gula pasir," Ganda read the recipe to himself while opening the kitchen drawer looking for a spoon, "ini yang sendok teh yang mana, ya?"

He picked up a small spoon, he was pretty sure it was the right one. His hand reached out for the sugar-filled tupperware from the wall-mounted shelf. The spoon dove for a full scoop of sugar, he then slowly poured it into the pot. He was just about to stir his soup when the boiling kettle next to him started whistling a high pitched noise. Which then followed by the 'ding' from his toaster oven, indicating that the brioche bread was ready. 

"Aduh, satu-satu dong," he pleaded, overwhelmed. He picked up a napkin to set the kettle aside on the kitchen island while still eyeing the boiling soup.

Arja's maniacal laugh then echoed the house, followed by Ghazul frustrated voice upstairs. Ganda giggled at this.

"Ganda, anak kamu ga bisa diam!" Ghazul shouted in frustration.

"Kalau lagi bandel aja dibilang anakku," he muttered under his breath.

…

Meanwhile.

"Arja, ayo pakai baju dulu."

Arja dismissed her father's request, ignoring him. She sat on her bed, burying herself among piles of stuffed animals. She suddenly went silent.

"Arja," Ghazul called for her softly, he sat on the edge of the twin size bed, leaning closer to his daughter, "ayo, nanti telat, loh."

" _ Nggak  _ mau, Arja  _ nggak  _ mau sekolah."

"Loh, kenapa?"

Arja stayed quiet, looking at her father with a pair of almost-teary eyes.

"Ayo, cerita ke ayah."

"Arja mau di rumah aja, sama ayah sama papa, main bareng. Nanti kalau Arja ga punya teman, gimana?"

Ghazul stomach dropped an inch at his daughter's statement. Those words instantly took him back to his childhood. How small he felt, how alone he felt, how unbearable everything was. Of course he would never wanted his daughter to feel that way. This was one of the reasons of a long argument he had with Ganda a few months ago. He thought that they should wait for another year for Arja to start applying to school. On the other hand, Ganda though that Arja had been kept in the house long enough, he thought that she needs to start school and meet new friends. Some parts of Ghazul knew that Ganda was right. Still, he wasn't really on board the idea of letting his daughter go, even though it was only for a few hours a day.

"Ya jangan berpikir gitu dulu, kalau Arja ramah ke teman-teman barunya, murah senyum, suka berbagi, pasti nanti dapat banyak kawan," Ghazul stroke his daughter hair comfortingly, "nanti pulang sekolah pasti dijemput ayah sama papa, terus nanti kita makan siang, Arja yang milih tempatnya, gimana?"

"Es krim, ya?" Arja asked.

"Boleh," Ghazul chuckled at the innocent request. He sat up, showing Arja her new set of uniform, "ayo sekarang pakai baju dulu, nanti kamu boleh main sebentar, sambil nunggu papa selesai masak."

…

Ghazul had finished dressing up Arja and prepping her bag. He then left her to play in her room and went downstairs to check on Ganda who had been messing around in the kitchen since 5 am. Ghazul sneak behind Ganda, his hands wrapped around Ganda's waist. Ganda was a bit startled, but nevertheless, delighted. He smiled.

"Masak apa, sih? Kok ga selesai-selesai?"

"Itu ada roti isi kacang buat makan siangnya Arja," Ganda pointed at a packed lunch bag in the kitchen island, then he proceeded to stir the soup in front of him, "terus ini sup ayam buat sarapan, tapi kayaknya gagal, deh."

"Gagal gimana? Sini aku coba." 

Ganda scooped a bit of the soup with the ladle, blowing on it softly, before turning around and bringing the ladle to Ghazul lips. 

Ghazul tasted it for a second, savoring the chicken broth in his mouth. "Ga gagal, kok," he said honestly, "cuma kurang asin aja,  _ not bad,  _ lah."

Ganda nodded before resuming his position and adding salt to the pot.

…

Breakfast was prepped. Ghazul called on his daughter to come downstairs and eat together. Few seconds later Arja came hopping down the stairs on her new uniforms. Ganda got so excited seeing her he almost knocked a bowl off the counter. He ran and picked her up, still couldn't believe that his daughter had grown so much.

"Papa, kata ayah nanti pulang sekolah kita makan es krim," Arja told his father, she then looked at Ghazul for approval, "iya kan, yah?"

Ghazul nodded.

Arja then proceeded by reciting what kind of ice cream she wants to get this afternoon; a double scoop of cookie dough and strawberry with chocolate sauce and sprinkles.

Ganda smiled at the girl, planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

…

After dropping Arja off at her new school and having a very long good-bye, Ganda and Ghazul stayed on the parking lot, sat inside their car, in silence. 

Ghazul eventually broke the tension by starting to talk, something he rarely do, "dia nanti pasti pulang dengan banyak pertanyaan."

"Pertanyaan?" Ganda asked, "gimana maksudnya?"

"Ya  _ along the lines of;  _ 'kok, teman-teman Arja punya mama?' 'kenapa Arja  _ nggak  _ punya mama?' 'kenapa Arja punya dua ayah?'  _ those kind of questions. _ "

"Ya, nanti kita jawab pertanyaannya, kok susah banget."

Ghazul eyes widened at Ganda's easiness.  _ How can Ganda be so calm? _ he thought. His head racing with questions, his eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"Ghani," Ganda stop his trains of thoughts by putting his hand on his, "dulu sebelum ada Arja, kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau ini semua tidak akan mudah dan saya tahu itu. Saya sudah berkomitmen, sama kamu, sama Arja, untuk selalu ada, _for better or worse, in sickness and in health. _Kamu _nggak _sendirian, kita lewati semua ini bersama-sama. _We'll_ _figure it out._ Oke?"


End file.
